


Pain

by HowlsAttackOnPhandoms



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pain, Sad, Short, kinda angsty, somewhat happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms/pseuds/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms
Summary: Yuri has only known pain. Will Viktor bring in some light?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Thanks for reading this! This is not a particularly happy story, so be aware. Theres no mentions of violence or anything like that so no restrictions or warnings applied. I hope you enjoy it!

Pain. That’s all I knew. 

That’s all I’ve ever known. 

Pain from falling. 

Pain from losing. 

Pain from being weak. 

It’d always been there. 

It never went away. 

Frustration. 

Anger. 

Guilt. 

Sadness. 

Fear. 

All these things were in a constant turmoil. 

Emotions swirling inside me. 

It all comes crashing down. 

It makes me realize how…

worthless

pathetic

sad

I really am. 

But then you came. 

And it changed. 

Colors appeared. 

The world was no longer black and white. 

I saw red, for passion. 

That’s when I started falling for you. 

Yellow, for happiness. 

That’s when you made me laugh. 

Green, for envy. 

That’s when others talked to you. 

All of these things were so new to me. 

I didn't know what to do. 

My increased heartbeat. 

The flush of my cheeks. 

Rapid breathing. 

Just existing all of a sudden became difficult. 

You made it difficult. 

I could no longer sleep. 

I couldn’t concentrate. 

All that I could think about was you. 

The way you smiled. 

The way your eyes light up when you see something you like. 

The way your nose crinkles when you laugh. 

The deep soothing sound of your voice. 

The rough touch of your hands. 

They dominated my mind, plaguing me endlessly. 

They wouldn't go away. 

I tried to suppress them, to push them away, to make them go away. 

It didn't work. 

I kept falling. 

Harder. 

And harder.

And harder. 

I was sinking. 

Put then you pulled me out. 

You took my hand. 

You held on to it. 

Even when I tried to pull away. 

Even when I tried denying any feelings towards you. 

Even when I went as far as saying I hated you. 

You stayed. 

You held on. 

You didn't let go. 

Eventually I crumbled. 

I told you everything. 

And you still didn't leave. 

Instead, you smiled at me. 

You crinkled your nose. 

I remember the feel of your lips on mine. 

The rush of emotions I felt that day. 

The way your hands felt in mine. 

The way your body felt next to mine. 

How they seemed to know each other. 

For the first time, I was truly happy. 

But that never lasts. 

Today I’m saying good bye. 

It’s the last time I’ll see you. 

We’re both old. 

We lived happily ever after, side by side. 

We had it well. 

We were happy. 

We smiled. 

We laughed. 

Today it’s ending. 

I’m leaving. 

My time has come. 

There are so many things I still want to tell you. 

Words are failing me. 

But I can tell by your eyes. 

You know. 

You’ve always known. 

Viktor Nikiforov…

I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave comments if you notice something that was wrong or if you think I should fix something. That way I can work on it in the future. Again, thank you for reading this! You might not think it, but it really means a lot to me! : )


End file.
